From England With Love
by Xylia Ren
Summary: There is a new exchange student at William McKinley High School from London, England. Things haven't gotten any better for the glee club seeing as the school still thinks they are all outcasts. This is a songfic so suggest songs for this story!


**This is my first story for Glee so please be nice and don't worry the other characters will be in this story later.**

**Disclamer: I WISH I owned Glee. **

"Who is _that_?" asked one of the football players as I walked by. I hate the first day at a new school. People staring at you, judging you, people who don't even know you. For me, I guess it's not as bad as it could be, but boys checking you out and girls already planning how to tear you down gets really old, really fast.

I finally made it to the privacy of the bathrooms. I looked in the mirror; staring back at me was a beautiful 16 year old girl. She had high, sharp cheekbones and perfectly even skin. Her sapphire blue eyes glittered with intelligence and her chestnut hair swung beautifully down her back. She was me but I didn't feel beautiful, or intelligent; I just wanted to get out of here. I straightened my shirt and walked out of the bathroom to my locker.

I opened my locker and put my stuff in my locker. I didn't have any books yet but I put up a mirror, some pictures of my friends from back home in England, and a picture of my family.

The bell rang and I hurried off to History with Mr. Schuester. I found a seat just before the second bell rang. Mr. Schuester stood in front of the class and said, "Ok class, we have a new student in our class and she is an exchange student from England. Pippa, could you please stand up and say something about yourself?" I stood up reluctantly.

"I'm Pippa Michals and I'm from London, England." I said; I saw a guy in the row ahead of me turn around and smile at me; I sat down. Mr. Schuester started his lesson and I opened my notebook to take notes. The guy who smiled at me placed a note on my desk.

Hi, I'm Rory. I'm an exchange student from Ireland.

I looked at him, he seemed nice enough.

Hi. How did you get used to being in the United States of America?

I passed the note back to him. We passed notes back and forth through the whole class. When the bell finally rang, I shoved all of my stuff into my bag. When I looked up, Rory was standing right by my desk waiting for me.

"You don't have to wait for me." I told him. He grinned.

"I'm not; I just know that it is easier to survive at McKinley High if you have a friend to help you out."

"Well, I have Algebra II next in room 304." I said, "And I need to stop at my locker." I turned to look at Rory just as a hockey player slammed into him.

"That's what you get for talking to hot chicks." The hockey player shouted as his friends laughed. I glared at them then bent over to help Rory up.

"I'm sorry." I said softly as I picked up his back pack and handed it to him.

"Why? You didn't hit me." He replied, standing up.

"I know, I'm just sorry that happened to you." I said. We walked together in silence to my locker.

"Hey, my locker is right next to yours." Rory smiled at me as I opened my locker and I placed my books in my locker. I closed my locker and watched as Rory rummaged in his locker, looking for his books.

"Why don't you clean your locker up? It would be so much easier to find things then. Right now your locker looks worse than the rubbish heap outside my favorite café in London." I said laughing.

"Do you miss London?" Rory asked looking at me.

"Every minute of every day." I sighed.

"You'll learn to love it here too. I still miss Ireland but I also love it here." Rory said.

"You love being pushed around by a group of athletes?" I asked him.

"Well no, but I'm in the glee club and that helps me." Rory replied.

"Uh-huh," I said skeptically, "You're probably teased about that too." As I said that Rory saw something behind me and his eyes got wide. I turned around to see two football players walking towards us, one of them was holding a cup. They walked past us but threw the contents of the cup into the face of a tall blond boy.

"Missed us gleetard?" the football player jeered. Rory rushed over to the boy, whose face was now covered with red liquid, I followed Rory and helped him help the boy into the bathroom to get the stuff off his face. I waited outside the bathroom for them. When they finally exited the bathroom Rory introduced me to the blond boy.

"Pippa, this is Sam Evans; Sam, this is Pippa Michals."

"Hi," I said, "Are you ok? That football player is such a jerk."

"Yeah, it's just a slushy." Sam reassured me, then asked, "I like your accent, where are you from?" Sam smiled at me and my heart melted like an ice cube.

"Thanks," I said blushing, "I'm from London, England. I'm an exchange student."

"Well then, welcome to McKinley High." Sam said gesturing to the crowded hall. Then the bell rang and I had to rush off to Algebra II. As I walked away from Sam and Rory, Sam called out, "It was nice meeting you Pippa, see you around." I smiled to myself as I rounded the corner and headed to my Algebra class. I had to admit I had a huge crush on Sam.

**Did you like it? If you did please review! I need to know whether or not to continue this story. Also please give song suggestions because this is going to envolve songs since it is about Glee.**

**Suggestions? Reviews? Please?**


End file.
